Giratina vs. Scorpion
Giratina vs. Scorpion is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Giratina from Pokemon against Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Description Pokemon VS Mortal Kombat! Which Satan expy and ruler of a reverse world will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: We are surrounded by God figures all around us. Boomstick: But there's also tons of Satan figures around us too. Like Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon-''' Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja from hell. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Giratina Wiz: Pouco depois do Pokemon Deus Arceus criou o universo, também criou três Pokemon: Palkia, Dialga, eo Renegado Pokemon Giratina. Esses três se tornaram conhecidos como: The Creation Trio. Dialga Criou Time, Palkia criou Espaço e Giratina criou a Antimatéria. Boomstick: And then Giratina was banished forever to Distortion World for violence. What'd it do, there were like 4 Pokemon alive at that time. Wiz: I'm not really sure. But even in its banishment, it managed to be able to escape through portals it can create between Distortion World and the real world. Boomstick: Distortion World is some strange, otherworldly place where time and space don't flow and the impossible happens, like being able to defy gravity and ground floating and disappearing out of nowhere. Still waiting on you to explain that, Game Freak. Wiz: Giratina is the exact embodiment of antimatter, which is actually matter if it were negative. If real antimatter were to enter our universe, it would cause devastating destruction based on the size of the antimatter that entered the universe. Boomstick: Crazy scientific stuff aside, Giratina has some pretty strong moves in its arsenal. It's got Dragon Breath for paralyzing enemies, Scary Face for lowering Speed, Ominous Wind, which is sorta like a ghost-wind attack that sometimes raises all its stats for some reason, and AncientPower, which is basically the same attack, with rocks. Wiz: It also has Slash, a normal-type attack that often gets a critical hit, Shadow Sneak, a Ghost-type attack that always goes first, Destiny Bond, which kills an opponent that kills Giratina, Dragon Claw, a Dragon-type attack where the user strikes with claws, Earth Power, a special Ground-type attack that can lower Special Defense, Aura Sphere, a special Fighting-type attack that never misses, Shadow Claw, a ghost-type Slash, and Hex, which does more damage if the opponent is afflicted with poison, burn, sleep, freeze, or paralysis. Boomstick: But then it has this crazy move called Shadow Force! It's where Giratina disappears, and then comes back and attacks the opponent with a ton of damage! Where it disappears to, I have no idea. Wiz: It could be amounted to it going between Distortion World and the real world, but otherwise it's probably just it disappearing into thin air. Boomstick: Like Wiz's relationship with that hot girl from the bar! Wiz: Just like- shut up. Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon-type Legendary Pokemon. Its highest stat lies in its HP stat, and it has above-average Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense and average Speed. Boomstick: But that's just in the real world! In the real world, it's some six-legged centipede-dragon thing with shadow wings. But in the Distortion World, it becomes this badass snake! Wiz: This is a reference to Satan, as in the old texts he wasn't depicted as the red goat-man with the pitchfork that we know today. Instead, he was depicted as a serpent. As with Hell, which was more depicted as a dark void than as a flaming inferno. Boomstick: In this snake form, called Origin Forme, Giratina's Attack and Special Attack are higher but its Defense and Special Defense are lower. Also in Distortion World, Giratina holds this thing called a Gris- grys- griz-''' Wiz: Griseous Orb. '''Boomstick: I almost had it! Wiz: The Griseous Orb raises the power of Dragon- and Ghost-type moves. It is a strange item which changes Giratina from Altered to Origin Forme, and it can only be wielded by Giratina. Boomstick: And not only that, Giratina can take unsuspecting people, Pokemon, and anything into Distortion World with it, where its true power is showcased. But hey Wiz, if Giratina's so powerful, why can it be captured by some 10-year-old kid with a Master Ball? Wiz: Lazy writing. Boomstick: While Giratina sounds like the ultimate devil, it's not perfect. It's rather slow, and it has weaknesses to Dark-, Ghost-, Dragon-, Ice-, and Fairy-type attacks. Wiz: However, Giratina has a lot to offer and is easily one of the deadliest Pokemon around. Scorpion Wiz: Originally a ninja for the Shirai Ryu clan, Hanzo Hasashi was among the greatest of warriors. Boomstick: Then he got a wife and kids and OH SHIT-''' Wiz: He came back to find his entire family murdered by the enemy ninja Sub-Zero. As such, he went on a quest to enact his vengeance upon Sub-Zero, but he ended up getting killed in the process. '''Boomstick: But then this completely inconspicuous guy Quan Chi offered to make him powerful enough to get his revenge on Sub-Zero. So he was reincarnated in the Netherrealm as Scorpion, and went on a quest for revenge. Wiz: However, what Scorpion DIDN'T know was that Sub-Zero was completely innocent the entire time. The whole time it was Quan Chi, the guy who, you know, Scorpion was serving. Boomstick: Man, poor Scorps. He never really wins, does he? Wiz: Despite all the bad luck he gets, Scorpion makes it all up in fighting skill. He is a master of Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah. Then there's his signature kunai spear, which seems to have a mind of its own and live in his wrist. Boomstick: GET OVER HERE! How was that? Wiz: You still need to work on it. He can also punch his opponents with his fists covered in hellfire, breath fire, and sting someone as if he were, well, a scorpion. Boomstick: He also has a shit-ton of kunai, axes, and ninja swords! Man, this guy's got everything! Wiz: But his greatest skills lie in his wraith abilities. He can teleport, which is excellent for- Boomstick: GET OVER HERE! Better? Wiz: No, you need to make your voice a little more serious-sounding. He also can teleport in and out of the Netherrealm, which exponentially increases his power with no defined limit. Boomstick: And he can control lots and lots of hellfire! He can throw explosive fireballs, surround himself in fire, summon fire underneath opponents, and can even breathe it out! Wiz: And the worst part... he can't die from physical attacks. That's right, you need to wipe him from existence or exorcise him or steal his soul. Boomstick: But the best part about this guy? His freaking fatalities! He can rip a foe's spine out of his head, which he probably learned from that douchebag Sub-Zero-''' Wiz: He did nothing wrong! '''Boomstick: GET OVER HERE! Wiz: Ugh, that was the worst one so far. He can also incinerate an opponent completely, take opponents to hell with a fiery hand, cut a victim in half- Boomstick: Turn into a giant freaking scorpion! Or a penguin. And he can summon the rest of his clan to annihilate his opponents in Hell, obliterate a skull with his spear, dismember his enemies, turn his foes into nothing but a spooky scary skeleton, cut an opponent's head in half... you know what, Wiz? Wiz: What? Boomstick: GET OVER HERE! Wiz: That one... was actually pretty good. Scorpion has also defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Cyrax and Sektor in their human forms, and the Sub-Zero that became Noob Saibot. Boomstick: But if you think Scorp is invincible, well you're wrong. Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, and Raiden have all defeated him before. Drahmin and Moloch overpowered him together, and that Quan Chi guy manipulated him pretty damn easily. Wiz: But if you think that Scorpion is weak, then... Boomstick: Then? Wiz: Uh... you know... Boomstick: Oh. GET OVER HERE! Wiz: Last time was better. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Wiz: Now that was perfect. Boomstick: That wasn't me. That was Scorpion. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348, Lord Ghetsis (collab) Scorpion, as part of his training, was climbing to the top of Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet, and he made it to the top of the highest point in Sinnoh, Spear Pillar. He looked up at the sky to see that everything was turning dark for some reason. The blackness in the air filled with streaks of gray and red, and suddenly a black portal appeared in front of Scorpion. A large, shadowy basilisk-esque figure emerged, revealing itself as the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina, in its Altered Forme. FIGHT! Giratina started off by instantly disappearing. By the time Scorpion saw that Giratina was gone, the Renegade Pokemon had hit him with a Shadow Sneak. Scorpion regained his footing and punched Giratina in its large face. However, the punch didn't faze Giratina - in fact, it seemed to pass through Giratina's body entirely. In Scorpion's confusion, Giratina spit a bluish-red flame breath at the ninja from hell, but Scorpion seemed to be unaffected. In return, Scorpion summoned hellfire from underneath Giratina, but it too was unfazed. Giratina then clawed at Scorpion across the chest, then in the midsection, then in the face. Scorpion teleported behind Giratina and pulled out his sword. Giratina saw Scorpion running towards it with his sword ready, and then Giratina released an ominous-looking purple wind from its wings. The wind did little to even slow Scorpion down, but Giratina was releasing a powerful dark energy now - it almost seemed as if it were stronger. Giratna roared and suddenly several rock-like objects levitated before Giratina as it threw them all at Scorpion. Scorpion easily cut threw the rock objects and wasn't hit even once, and then he teleported behind Giratina. The Renegade Pokemon looked around for its opponent, when it heard - "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion threw his kunai spear at Giratina, then pulled it towards him. In an instant, both of them vanished. ---- Suddenly, Scorpion and Giratina found themselves both in the Netherrealm. Giratina was confused, but Scorpion was looking more confident than ever now that he was in his element. Scorpion appeared behind Giratina and slashed it several times from behind, and Giratina turned around and cracked the earth beneath Scorpion using Earth Power. The ground disappeared as Scorpion fell into a pool of lava, but then he easily teleported out and fired a large blast of fire at Giratina. Giratina roared in agony as the fire burned it, but then it shrugged off the attack and fired a blue sphere of aura at Scorpion. The Aura Sphere hit Scorpion square in the chest and knocked him back, but then Scorpion teleported again and appeared behind Giratina. He pulled out his sword and slashed at Giratina several times, and then he delivered one slash powerful enough to send Giratina to the ground. Scorpion walked towards the grounded Giratina and knew exactly what he was going to do - it was Fatality time. Scorpion pulled off his mask, revealing nothing but a flaming skull. Scorpion incinerated Giratina completely- -but Giratina had not turned into ashes as Scorpion was expecting. Enraged, Scorpion turned into, well, a giant scorpion. He grabbed Giratina by the wings with his pincers, then stabbed Giratina in the neck area with his stinger. However, the attack still didn't accomplish as much as he was expecting. Scorpion reverted back to his regular form, then grabbed Giratina by the head. He attempted to rip Giratina's head off its body, but then Giratina glared at Scorpion and broke free. A black portal opened up and Giratina turned into a shadowy figure. ---- Scorpion and Giratina were now in the Distortion World. Scorpion then noticed that he was upside-down. On a platform that seemed to be made out of loose dirt. He took one step then saw another platform materialize. He hesitantly took one step then found himself walking vertically - what kind of strange world was this? And moreover, where was his opponent? As soon as he thought that, he saw Giratina race across him, now in its Origin Forme. Scorpion saw his target, then jumped from the platform and landed onto another weird platform. Giratina roared and delivered a fast Shadow Claw into Scorpion, then flew into Scorpion with a Dragon Claw. Giratina continued by alternating Shadow and Dragon Claw, and Scorpion just could not get his footing right. Scorpion angrily threw his kunai spear again. "GET OVER HERE!" He shouted, sounding even angrier than before. The spear seemed to move on its own, without Scorpion even controlling it. It spiraled around in different directions and didn't try to hit Giratina. Scorpion then pulled out his sword and jumped into another platform, and when Giratina came back to hit Scorpion, the ninja from hell countered with a strike. Giratina wasn't about to let Scorpion win this one, however. Suddenly, Giratina disappeared without a trace. It was gone. Scorpion looked around for Giratina, and before he could make another move he found himself with Giratina's tail and claws impaled in him. Then, a ghastly purple-blue wisp appeared over Scorpion, and a bluish, evil-looking eye appeared in front of Scorpion. After a few seconds of struggling and writhing, Scorpion's body disintegrated into the world of distortion. Giratina then continued on its way through Distortion World, waiting for some 10-year-old kid with a Master Ball to put up a better fight. K.O.! Results Boomstick: If only Scorpion had a Master Ball. Wiz: This match was very close. At first glance, neither combatant possesses an attack or weapon capable of harming the other too much. Giratina's Ghost-typing meant that Scorpion's fighting-based arsenal was useless, and its Dragon-typing and excellent bulk meant that Scorpion's fire meant very little, even in the Netherrealm. Boomstick: Once the fight shifted to Distortion World, Giratina held all the power. As stated by the Pokedex, in the Distortion World, common knowledge is distorted and strange. Wiz: Because of Giratina's Shadow Force and flight, Scorpion had a tough time bringing Giratina back to the Netherrealm. As such, it was only a matter of time before Giratina used a move capable of defeating Scorpion - Hex. Boomstick: But how Hex? Wiz: It's simple, really. Other Ghost-type Pokemon, such as Dusknoir and Chandelure, are capable of taking souls or are souls themselves. Many of them learn the move Hex leveling up, and Giratina is capable of learning this move. Boomstick: But what if Giratina CAN'T take souls? Wiz: Then Giratina can end the fight by trapping Scorpion in Distortion World forever, where he is helpless. Boomstick: Scorpion's got a bit of distorted view on life. Wiz: The winner is Giratina. Who would you be rooting for? Giratina Scorpion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles